Morning?
by 137JOY
Summary: NO Summary! This Fanfic YeHae No Bash oke


Author:137WINECouple

Title:Morning?

Pairing:YeHae

Cast:-Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung

-Lee Donghae

Rated:T

Genre:Shounen-Ai,Boys Love,Drama

Warning:ini fanfic Boys Love jadi disini Yesung is SEME! and Donghae is UKE!^^ jika ada yang tidak suka sebaiknya jangan diBACA!saya tidak mau ada bashing pairing oke^^ ini fanfic Craick Pair pertama saya^^ dan ini juga pairing kesukaan saya selain KYUMIN hehe saya tetap KYUMINSHIPER^^ dan satu lagi alurnya kecepatan dan maaf banyak typo(s) bertebaran^^

Disclaimer:fanfic ini murni dari fikiran saya para cast hanya milik Tuhan,keluarganya serta para fans

Tetapi KyuMin IS MINE!*plakkkkkkk* gg nyambung sumpah^^

NO BASHING!

* * *

HAPPY READING^^

* * *

Suasana sunyi dan sepi menyelimuti pagi hari itu,tapi kini mulai terdengar suara kicauan burung yang begitu merdu menyapa indera pendengaran setiap manusia,sang mentari pagi kini tengah menampakkan wujudnya dan cahayanya yang begitu terang dan menyilaukan.

Perlahan cahaya kuning keemasan tersebut menerobos masuk melalu celah jendela kamar seorang namja manis,sosok namja manis tersebut menggeliat pelan merasakan sinar mentari mulai menyinari dan menusuk perlahan wajah manisnya.

"eungh…Hyung-ah…eungh…"nama manis tersebut menggeliat dan memgumam tak jelas.

"hn…..waeyo? Hae-ah…"ucap seorang namja,suara baritonnya terdengar agak parau dan serak,mungkin efek dari bangun tidurkah?

"sudah…pagi..bisakah Hyung melepaskan pelukan Hyung,aku ingin mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku yang lengket ini"jelas namja tersebut.

"aniya…..chagiii…biarkan seperti ini hanya sebentar"jelas namja bermata tajam tersebut.

"yak…Yesung pabo!"pekik Donghae.

Donghae terlihat kesal dengan tingkah Yesung tapi hatinya juga senang melihat Yesung yang enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

"hn…..ayolah…lepaskan Hyung,hari ini aku ada kuliah pagi dan berlatih dance bersama Han gege"suara manja serta nada memohon yang keluar dari bibir manis Donghae,sukses membuat pelukan Yesung mulai melonggar.

Sebuah senyuman misterus ah lebih tepatnya seringai itu muncul di bibir mungil Yesung.

SRET…

Yesung mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih Donghae,kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menumpu tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menekan tubuh Donghae yang ada dibawahnya.

Seringaian itu kembali muncul.

"Hae-ah…."ucap Yesung dengan pelan tepat di telinga Donghae.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa bengong dan kaget melihat Yesung yang tiba-tiba agresif begini apa kegiatan mereka semalam tidak cukup memuaskan hasrat Yesung,kira-kira itulah yang dipikirkan Donghae.

"w-waeyo..Hyung?"dengan susah payah Donghae menelan salivanya yang terasa begitu berat dan nafasnya seakan tercekat begitu menatap manik mata tajam milik kekasihnya Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung.

"hn…Hae-ah…."ucap Yesung lagi sambil membelai lembut pipi Donghae dan mengusap pelan bibir tipis nan manis milik Donghae yang seakan menjadi candu tersendiri untuk Yesung.

Donghae susah payah menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat ketika Yesung mengusap pelan bibirnya.

"aishhh..tahan Lee Donghae"batin Donghae.

"Hyung,ayolah lepaskan aku..."mohon Donghae sambil mengeluarkan Fishy Eyesnya.

Donghae perlahan mendorong dada Yesung dengan keras dan berhasil,Yesung terjatuh dan berbaring tepat di mencoba bangkit dan bangun dari ranjangnya namun baru saja akan berdiri Donghae merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terutama ehemm bagian belakangnya(?)*plakkk

"aw...ishhhh sakit"rintih Donghae.

Yesungpun melihat Donghae kesakitan ada rasa bersalah terselip dibenaknya,tapi tetap saja Yesung dengan ide aneh

dan jahilnya mulai menggoda Donghae.

"Hae-ah apa kau yakin akan pergi ke kampus dan berlatih Dance dengan keadaanmu yang tidak bisa berjalan haha"suara tawa khas Yesungpun terdengar nyaring didalam kamar tersebut,hei Donghae sedang kesakitan dan susah berjalan kenapa malah Yesung terlihat begitu senang.

"kyaa…Hyung pabo,aneh,jelek kau meledekku,kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa?"sungut Donghae sambil memasang muka ngambeknya,Donghae akhirnya kembali berbaring di ranjangnya,

Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa tertawa tanpa henti melihat Donghae yang sedang kesal.

"hahaha mianhe,chagi liat ekspresimu lucu sekali ketika aku menggodamu,hei memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan tadi ketika aku menindihmu eoh?"ucap Yesung sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya dan menghadap Donghae yang kini tengah tertunduk malu dibalik selimut tebal tersebut.

"haish….aku kira tadi Hyung akan eumm..eumm"

"akan apa eoh?"ucap Yesung sambil menatap lekat mata indah Donghae yang seakan menghipnotisnya.

"eum..itu…Hyung berhenti menggodaku"sentak Donghae.

"aigo…kau manis sekali ketika sedang kesal keke~"Yesung terkikik geli melihat tingkah malu-malu dan childish Donghae yang mulai keluar(?).

GREP…

Yesung merengkuh tubuh Donghae kedalam pelukannya,mendekapnya dengan erat.

Yesung memberikan kehangatan tersendiri di setiap pelukannya setidaknya ituyang selalu Donghae yakini karena Donghae suka jika Yesung memeluknya ia menyukai kehangatan tubuh Yesung yang mampu membuat tubuh dan hatinya nyaman ketika berada di dekat Yesung.

"kau tahu..aku sudah puas dengan kegiatan yang kita lakukan kemarin malam dan mana mungkin aku memintanya lagi hehe lihat kondisimu saja sudah seperti ini"bisik Yesung.

BLUSH…..

Sontak wajah Donghae terlihat merona dan memerah mendengar perkataan kekasihnya tersebut,ia malu sangat malu mengingat kegiatan yang ia lakukan dengan kekasihnya malam itu sungguh indah dan panas.

Donghae menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu di dada Yesung,sambil menggesekkan kepalanya dengan imut kedada polos Yesung.

"hehe kau manja sekali chagiya…hn….Selamat pagi…."ucap Yesung.

"saranghae…..Donghae-ah"

"nado Saranghae..Hyung"

Itulah kegiatan yang dilakukan Lee Donghae dan Kim Jong Woon di pagi yang indah ini.

END...

Hey saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic YeHae padahal mau niatnya nulisa fanfic Kyumin^^

silakan RCL jika berkenan tapi JANGAN BASHING pairing dll^^ sarang dan kritik ditunggu terima kasih^^


End file.
